1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper shredder for disposing papers with a rotary cutter driven by a motor and especially controls over the paper shredder capable to shred effectively by controlling motor torque in accordance with a supply of papers to be shredded.
2. Description of the Related Art
A paper shredder that shreds with high torque by controlling a rotary cutter to slow-speed rotation as overloaded and shreds speedy with low torque by controlling said rotary cutter to high-speed working as low loaded has been well known. The above technical idea enables to shred continuously without suspending a shredding operation, enhance operation efficiency and also solve troublesomeness in an operation control. Examples of such idea, that is Japanese Open Gazette No. H5-92143, Japanese Open Gazette H5-92144 or Japanese Open Gazette No. 2000-237615 can be referred.